


Ymir's Idea of Romantic

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 6, F/F, Kilig, yumikuri week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: What attracts Ymir to Historia are not her looks or her charm. It's her ability to take on three men double her size and barely earn a scrape. Seeing her girlfriend beat up some idiots is the epitome of romance in Ymir's opinion.





	Ymir's Idea of Romantic

They were, you could say, a very strange couple. From looks alone they were in complete contrast.

Ymir; tall, dark hair, dark skin, freckles, rough looking and strong enough to be rough in action too.

Historia; short, light hair, light skin, no blemishes, looked like a soft princess floating on puppies.

Many of Ymir’s friends didn’t understand what she saw in Historia. They thought it was because she was beautiful or had big breasts or maybe it was all just about sex. Those were all valid reasons in Ymir’s book—since they were all things she enjoyed about being with Historia anyway—but they were not the true reason she had fallen so deep and so hard for Historia Reiss.

Ymir had discovered very early on that Historia was much, much more intelligent than she let people think. She was keen and cunning and brilliant, and if someone wasn’t careful enough, she could manipulate them out of their own socks. It was amusing to Ymir when she watched her little girlfriend use her charms and her looks to get her way. It only became unamusing when Historia used it on her—which was often, and it worked every time.

No, none of these things were really the reason they were strange. Their looks didn’t matter. People were attracted to all sorts of physical traits. Ymir was definitely attracted to Historia’s looks, but more than that she was interested in Historia’s soul. In that thing that simply made her _Historia._ They both had fucked up childhoods which contributed to the dysfunctional way they interacted with the world as adults. They understood each other deeply in a way no one else could.

And lastly, but most importantly, they kicked ass together too.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Ymir growled menacingly. She turned and stared down at the little turd that had flung a dirty comment at Historia. Historia turned to look as well, but her blue eyes were wide and she had an expression of confused surprise.

The guy was about Ymir’s height, so at first he wasn’t afraid of her: mistake number one. He turned fully to face them and cracked an ugly grin. He looked like he lived exclusively on Doritos and mountain dew. “What?” he drawled lazily.

Ymir narrowed her eyes. “I asked you, what did you just say? I didn’t quite hear you properly.”

He rolled his eyes at her and exchanged amused glances with his two friends, who seemed entirely too keen on the situation. Their beady little eyes were darting all over, but they always seemed to settle on staring at Historia’s chest, which made Ymir boil. She closed her hands into tight fists.

“I said, ‘hey sexy, nice tits’.” He snickered like he was the brightest thing since electricity. Ymir was entirely unimpressed.

“Nice tits? Really?” She stepped forward. “Why not say it to her face, huh? Maybe she’ll drop her panties and fuck you on the spot. I’m sure the ladies love vulgar comments when they’re just walking down the street.”

His eyes darted to Historia then, who was still standing there and staring like a helpless little kitten. Ymir sent her a look, but Historia only smiled at her. “It was a bit embarrassing,” she admitted quietly.

The guy snorted and leaned away from Ymir to get a better look at Historia. “Why not drop this log and hang with us, babe? We can show you a really good time.”

Historia skipped forward, hands clasped behind her back. She leaned forward specifically to display her cleavage, which made Ymir want to roll her yes, but she resisted. “Leave my big, bad girlfriend to spend my time with you?” She tilted her head. “But you were rude to me.”

Finally he seemed remorseful. “Look, I’m sorry about the comment. Your tits are really nice though. I couldn’t help myself from commenting. Come on, leave this bitch for us.”

Mistake two: never insult Ymir in front of Historia.

Historia’s smile froze on her face. “What did you just say?”

Ymir covered her mouth with a hand. “Oh damn, you did it now.”

The guy looked at her, frowning. “What? You wanna fight, dumb bitch?”

Ymir outright laughed then. She even slapped her knee. “Bruh, she was just going to fuck with you a little. Probably embarrass you in front of your mates. Now? Not so much. _I’m_ not going to fight you, _she_ is.”

He furrowed his brows in confusion. “What?”

Historia shot forward then, while he was distracted. She slammed a fist into his face and watched him tumbled onto the floor. His buddies stood here stunned for a moment, but they reacted quickly. Apparently they participated in street fights often. Guy One, on the ground, stumbled back onto his feet. His friends, Guy Two and Guy Three, surged forward to grab Historia, but she was a nimble little shit. She ducked as their hands almost closed around her, and then she drove her fists into their balls. They toppled over.

“Sam, Kyle!” Guy One yelled. He managed to grab Historia by the wrist, but she knocked him off balance and flipped him over her shoulder. It was a beautiful sight, watching a tiny girl send someone double her size to the ground without breaking a sweat.

Sam and Kyle stood on shaky legs, cupping themselves and grimacing. Sam grabbed Guy One and helped him to his feet. “Let’s go, Ryan.”

Ryan had a terrible scrape over his face, and he sent them an angry glare. His eyes flicked wearily to Ymir, but she lifted her hands. “Oh no,” she told him. “I instigate the fights, I don’t participate in them. She fights them.” She pointed at Historia, who was standing at her side again and glaring at them with the fires of hell.

They decided that Historia was too difficult an opponent and turned tail to run. The two of them stood there for a bit, and then Ymir grabbed hold of Historia’s hand and inspected it for any injuries.

“You’re hurt,” she muttered unhappily. “You really need to start punching people in their soft spots.”

Historia laughed. “What’s the fun in that?” She didn’t seem at all concerned that the skin of her knuckles were red and hurt.

Ymir stared at Historia’s face. Suddenly a wave of emotion crashed over her. Affection and love and desire. Somehow, it always made her insides turn to jelly when Historia physically fought people for her honour. It was somehow insanely romantic.

“Come on, you little badass,” Ymir drawled happily, drawing Historia closer with an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s go home so I can put some ice on that hand and give you a foot rub.”

Historia smiled beautifully up at her, then pulled her down for a kiss. It was sweet and powerful and it made Ymir tingle all over.

Everyone thought that Historia was small and gentle and timid. She was everything but. And Ymir absolutely loved that about her.


End file.
